


心里的花我想要带你归家

by liangje



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangje/pseuds/liangje
Kudos: 3





	心里的花我想要带你归家

1.佑灰

文俊辉第一次见全圆佑的印象就是闷，而全圆佑第一次见文俊辉的印象就是骚，两个人都觉得对方不顺眼。文俊辉松松垮垮的穿着黑条纹衬衫扣子也没系好，一脸通宵后的疲惫，发胶早就失效了，头发在草窝和大背头之间难舍难分。全圆佑冷着个脸硬是把休闲黑西装穿成了正装，其实戴了副银框眼镜也遮不住疲惫。两个人因为各自带金珉奎和徐明浩去酒吧还把他们搞丢了，直到第二天去找人接人的时候认识地，结果第一次见面两人除了互看不顺眼唯一达成地共识就是，奎八就是世界上最傻白甜的笨蛋情侣了。

ucla和usc是宿敌，偏偏金珉奎和徐明浩成了情侣，还催生了第二对，两个人第一次去酒吧就和对方看对了眼，但凡有盘花生米少喝杯tequila，也不会两个嫩头青随便找了个motel，跟金毛吸猫一样直接吸到床上去了。第二天早上两个人羞哒哒的赖到11点才起了床，一起吃了个街边餐车的cheese burger，就直接改口互叫珉奎和小八了。那是文俊辉第一次带徐明浩去酒吧，也是全圆佑第一次拉着金珉奎去喝酒，结果两个人都喝多，全圆佑这种人就是喝再多也有一丝理智还硬撑着叫了个Uber回家然后睡死过去，文俊辉喝高了却不得了，直接解开衬衫最后一颗扣子就跳舞台上抱着钢管开始转圈了，幸好酒吧老板夫胜宽是个老好人，直接把他拖下来扔仓库的备用床上去了。两个人第二天一醒就发现，完了，这好朋友给搞丢了。两人心怀愧疚的跑去接朋友，就看到一对笨蛋情侣在对对方傻笑，好说歹说把自家好友带回家了，结果给对方就留下了狐朋狗友的印象。

虽然彼此看不顺眼，文俊辉觉得人生最爽的一次炮就是和全圆佑吵架吵到一半，两个精虫上脑的人直接在酒吧最里面的隔间干了起来。为了什么吵呢？奎八为了养什么宠物吵起来，徐明浩本来就想喝酒干脆借机约文俊辉不醉不归，结果两人就喝高了，金珉奎收到酒吧老板短信后心疼到不行把小八扛回家，就留下全圆佑和文俊辉大眼瞪小眼了。

文俊辉话多，本来看奎八撒狗粮就不爽看着全圆佑冷着个脸就更讨厌了，直接开口讽刺起他来，连带着把金珉奎拱了自己白菜的仇算他头上了。全圆佑马上反击，说文俊辉带坏小孩还骚，mean的突破天际。文俊辉气到不行，当即回了句，“你没上过我怎么知道我骚不骚？” 酒吧夹杂着暧昧的紫色蓝色的灯光，打在文俊辉脸上忽明忽暗，眼睛因为喝高了泛着水光，上挑的眼角微红，跟狐狸成精了似的，全圆佑脑子只剩下fuck，他硬了。他回了句，你这是邀请啊，就拉着文俊辉进了酒吧厕所隔间，按在墙上直接堵上了文俊辉还在骂各种脏话的嘴。

全圆佑这吻直接吻到文俊辉缺氧，全圆佑不等他清醒就把两根骨节分明的手指伸进文俊辉嘴里搅，留另外三根钳住下巴，另一只手也没闲着，麻利的解开了文俊辉的皮带。全圆佑夹了一下文俊辉的舌头，不等文俊辉骂完son of bitch，他的就顺着股沟插进去了。文俊辉不是第一次做，但做过的次数一只手都不到，一下就被刺激地不行了，在讨厌的人面前又不想示弱，于是拉住全圆佑的衣领吻了上去，结果太急了还磕到了自己的嘴唇。两个人就任由带着一丝血腥味的吻煽风点火，全圆佑又加塞了一根手指向更深的地方探去，文俊辉被涨得叫了出来，呻吟得每一句话都碎成了片还带着颤音，用尽最后一点力气问到 ”你带套了没？老子才不想得病。” 全圆佑没回答盯着文俊辉眼睛笑了笑，抽出股间里的手还顺带捏了一把文俊辉的腰，接着从屁股兜里熟练的摸出套子叼在嘴里，解开自己勒到不行的裤子，又伸手把文俊辉的裤子内裤粗暴的拉到了大腿根。文俊辉为全圆佑粗鲁的行为惊呼了一声却被刺激的头皮发麻，脏话蹦出的节奏如同师出Cardi B，如果尾音不抖可能更有威慑力，现在听着就像小狐狸撒娇似的。全圆佑脱完裤子速度带好套后，又像撕咬般堵住了文俊辉的嘴，连带着一挺身填满了，反抗地像欲迎还拒的人。文俊辉直接被干到浑身发抖，一样高的人赖在另一个人身上毫不克制的喘息，就像缺氧了一样大口呼吸着空气，嘴巴里再骂不出一句脏话。全圆佑长年健身的腰力不是蛋白粉糊的，才挺了几次腰心里就只剩下了一个念头，“wow，这只狐狸全吞下去了“ ，开始啃咬着文俊辉的耳朵。两人没有间隙的紧贴着对方，全圆佑执着的抓住文俊辉的双手十指交叉的扣在墙上大肆进出，文俊辉不成调的呻吟也没得到半点怜惜，换来得只有更猛烈的进攻。全圆佑只觉得太棒了，在文俊辉耳边压低了声音调戏到，”有爽到不是吗？“，得到的回应只有他听不懂的国骂，于是他回报了更勇猛的抽插。微弱暧昧的灯光洒在文俊辉的脸上，湿漉漉的大眼睛被操到聚不了焦，全圆佑的家伙像顶到了他喉咙一样，只留下濒临窒息的感觉。

中途有人喝得醉醺醺得进厕所，听到他们热火朝天的动静拍了拍门发现无人搭理，骂了句死gay就走了。文俊辉被吓得整个人蜷缩在一起，搂地全圆佑更紧了，全圆佑只觉得文俊辉更紧了，自己更硬了，操的也更狠了。他死死钳住文俊辉的腰，力气大道留下一片青紫色，又去含住文俊辉嘴上的痣舔咬。在用完仅有的一个套后，全圆佑半搂半抗得带着被做到全身发软两条腿都站不直的文俊辉，偷偷摸摸的披着两个人身上皱的和梅菜干一样的衣服，从酒吧后门偷偷摸了出去，把人塞进了副驾开车带回了家。

全圆佑以为文俊辉是指会魅人的千年狐妖，扒开吃掉后发现这小狐狸才刚学会化型。文俊辉以为全圆佑只是闷，结果是个死闷骚，同样的身高硬是被压得翻不了身，嘴上占得便宜一定会在床上被讨回去，就算哭哭唧唧的说自己要被操死了也会被全圆佑按在床上做到爽为止。但是两人在一起后，除了对奎八是笨蛋情侣达成共识，就是两个人在床上简直天作之合，彼此之间虽然明嘲暗讽但是就和对方春药一样，什么地方都可以，什么手段都可以，成年人的世界突破下限。

2.奎八

金珉奎典型白羊座，冲动，一见钟情正常，在钟情的情况下冲动适合上床。  
徐明浩明显天蝎座，颜控，被美颜迷惑住，被直接迷惑到床上也没有不对。

金明奎长得阳光，性格阳光，别人家的好孩子，终于在进大学的一个月后和全圆佑去酒吧了，一进门就看到一个腿长长的亚洲男孩带着眼镜坐在吧台无聊的拨弄着吸管，顿时感觉心脏被击中，自己可能一见钟情了。徐明浩长得好看，性格踏实有目标就会努力完成，如果不是因为颜控，也不会看在文俊辉这张脸的面子上，放弃每周的TEDtalk学习时间跟他去酒吧了。结果两个人进酒吧没多久，自己的损友就不知道晃到哪里去了。今天来酒吧好像还不错？徐明浩在一个阳光大帅哥随便要了杯威士忌加冰然后坐到他对面后，感叹了一下，便和帅哥对上了眼。金珉奎努力平复着自己的心情摆出自己觉得最帅的的笑容，徐明浩喝了口旁边文俊辉请的不知道什么酒，也收起了自己刚才百无聊赖的姿态对着对面的帅哥笑了笑。一个usc商科的和一个ucla商科的待在一起骂骂抢钱的学校，还蛮有共同话题的，聊嗨了的结果就是两个人换了酒开始一杯接一杯的喝起了tequila，不出所料的喝高了开始对着对方傻笑。金珉奎一边傻笑着一边拉住徐明浩的手说两个人投缘，要拉他回家好好聊聊，徐明浩看着这张脸哪里还记得拒绝，点点头就跟着跑了。两个喝高的人一出酒吧就忘了要去哪里，琢磨了一下，干脆互相搀扶着进了最近的motel。

前台看着两个帅哥相拥着进来，毕竟是在LA，不用多想看了眼ID就给了房卡让人进去了。两个人进门就坐在床上傻笑，看着金明奎的帅脸，徐明浩抬头就吻了上去。金明奎马上反应快过Flash直接压住徐明浩倒在床上，舌头钻进他嘴里，稚嫩的吮吸对方的舌头又慢慢的划过齿边，两个人的唾液交杂在一起从嘴角溢出。金明奎依依不舍的离开徐明浩嘴唇后带出一根银线，又速度脱下自己的白T后，再次吻了上去开始解徐明浩的衬衫扣子。徐明浩被吻到气息不稳，只好双手搂住金明奎脑袋作为支撑，任由自己的衣服被温柔的脱下。房间昏暗的灯光恰如其分的展现着两个温柔的人在暧昧气氛中缠绵，解开各自的牛仔裤，徐明浩搂住金明奎轻轻咬了咬他的喉结又舔了一下说到：”你身材一点都不比脸差呀。“尾音还向上挑了挑。金明奎倒吸一口气，只觉得怀中的人实在是有点可爱，毫不犹豫的将徐明浩压在床上沿着额头轻吻到鼻尖再到下巴，接着像小奶狗一样啃咬着锁骨把徐明浩搞得痒痒的直笑。

看着徐明浩眯着眼睛笑得懒洋洋的样子，金明奎抓过床头柜上送的免费护手霜向他的股沟倒去，明明应该是劣质的香味但是在徐明浩身上就变成了甜甜的奶香味。两个人都是第一次有理论没有实战过，从一根手指开始慢慢试探到能容下两根手指，就像蜂蜜慢慢融化进牛奶散发出甜蜜的味道，一个开始在轻轻呻吟一个开始冒汗也还在契而不舍的开拓。终于估摸着差不多了，金明奎露出自己的狗狗眼，可怜兮兮盯着徐明浩问：“我可以进去了吗？”浑身酥软的徐明浩点点头，抱住金明奎的肩将两人拉近表示对接下来一切行为的默许。金明奎一点点挤进去等着自己怀中的小猫适应，看着感受到自己全部进去后，只能微微张着嘴又不想太狼狈而压抑着喘息声的徐明浩，头脑发热再坚持不住开始冲撞起来。徐明浩一下被撞疼了，发出细碎的闷哼，反抗似的咬住金明奎耳轮但因为冲撞力度太大坚持不住，整个人自然而然的抱住金明奎缠在他身上作为支撑，把头埋在他的颈窝里，又一口咬住了金明奎的脖子。金明奎突然退了出去又狠狠顶了进来，这对徐明浩一下刺激太大，松开了口仰起头惊呼了起来，背弓起来像是要逃开这场浪潮却马上被金明奎紧紧抱住，两个人一下贴的更紧更深沐浴在爱欲之中。徐明浩的喘息声越来越急促，金明奎也觉得自己快到了，没有停下而是开始加速，两个人更加缠绵的纠缠在一起，像要耗掉肺中所有空气一样和对方接吻。在一声低吼和压抑不住的喘息声后，蜂蜜牛奶彻底打翻了，空气中满布着甜蜜的味道。

少年时金明奎不是没有过心动，但是没有什么可以与徐明浩在一起后的这一杯蜂蜜牛奶相比，感谢自己白羊座的冲动没有在那一晚错过。徐明浩不是没有幻想过自己的爱情，作为一个颜控无论怎么来说，在酒吧那晚的选择是个百分之一百的正确答案。至于各自的好朋友怎么搞到一起的奎八表示 I don't care，毕竟热恋中的初恋可以屏蔽一切外界信息，自己狗粮撒的开心就行。


End file.
